


玫瑰花蕾

by LMMoonshine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, History, M/M, RusAme, 露米 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMMoonshine/pseuds/LMMoonshine
Summary: 不可预知的爱和死亡，永远不知道谁先来，阿尔弗雷德两个都等到了。露诞/露米
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	玫瑰花蕾

**Author's Note:**

> -冷战组，露米  
> -国设，历史的不准确性  
> -仅OOC属于我，非异体  
> -私人的对国与人的理解  
> -同人不代表政见

——————————————

1917年圣彼得堡的二月，阿尔弗雷德在料峭春寒中缩着脑袋跳下了四处漏风的汽车，可怜他全身的骨头都快被这辆车抖散架了。刚落地，就不得不立马蜷缩进加绒厚呢大衣的庇护里，所以说不经常来俄罗斯这种事也不能全怪他，被便利的新兴设备惯坏的小孩有些稚气地跺着脚。

“阿尔弗。”

还在适应高纬度刺骨冷风的美国人猛地抬头，不远处，站着他日思夜想了无数昼夜的人，稀薄的浅金日光在俄国人柔软的发旋上滑落，凝结成冰一般薄脆的质感。

“万尼亚！”兴奋的阿尔弗雷德下意识就跑了两步，但又想起来自己此行的目的，沉重的思绪坠住了他的脚跟，只能在原地站定。

而伊万好像对他的犹豫毫不在意。

“你怎么在这里？我还以为你会在里面等我。”阿尔弗雷德选择放下他的顾虑，视线停在伊万被风吹得发红的脸颊，不用摸都知道，那里的温度一定比当下的风还要冰，“天气还这么冷。”他吞下了差点出口的后半句话。

“最近外面很乱，听说你要来，我就在这里等你了。”伊万还是那副初见时的游刃有余，即使在事情已经发展到这样的程度，也没有露出一丝慌乱，仿佛出来接阿尔弗雷德只是一件不足轻重的小事。

特别是在他俩的身份之下。

阿尔弗雷德觉得那些话和振翅的蝴蝶一样堵住他的嗓眼。自港口这一路走来，他已经见到了太多。那一幕幕对他而言，都是一种诡异而无言的熟悉感，压抑在这圣彼得堡奢华外表之下的窒息和痛楚。在寒意的伪装后，是沸腾翻涌的鲜血，它急需一个释放的伤口，而阿尔弗雷德太过于清楚这种感觉了。

“走吧。”伊万对明显怔神的阿尔弗雷德伸出手，后者在冻结的大脑思考回来之前就握住了对方的手。

还是和记忆里一样的温度。虽然是雪原之国的化身，交错的指尖微凉却不冻人，修长的手指上有旧时使用冷兵器留下的茧痕，阿尔弗雷德可没有，因为他一向使不好剑，他的手指上只有火器的吻痕。把自己捂得暖和的手塞过去，后知后觉地想这样是不是让他如同一个迷路的孩子。

或许那个人说的对，他并不是没有长大，仅仅是太过沉迷于被宠溺的感觉。

阿尔弗雷德任由伊万牵着他，走过冬宫极尽奢华的鎏金雕花回廊，墙壁上排列的肖像在水晶灯的光下失去了画师原本赋予的一丝人味，冷冰冰地俯视这片早就预订好的舞台。

他到底来做什么的呢。

彼时的阿尔弗雷德还什么都不能理解。

黑茶的苦香揉和牛奶的甘甜，喝下去的热气滚得脸颊微红，阿尔弗雷德偶尔也会选择这种孩童时期的记忆，而且咖啡和现下的气氛不搭。他摩擦杯壁，指尖萦绕的冷意早已被驱散得无影无踪。

“最终我也加入了这场浑水。”

“我知道。从偏向英格兰开始，你的加入便没有多少悬念。”

伊万没有再多动作，只是捧着那杯茶，蒸腾的雾气遮住了他望过来的眼神。这让阿尔弗雷德注意到他的脊背不如上次见面时坚挺，那只扶着杯柄的手也微微颤抖。

他可不是不识世事的新生国家了，明眼人都能看出来伊万现在虚弱的奄奄一息，可阿尔弗雷德还得借着谈论那场荒谬透顶的战争来掩盖他的本意。

“...这注定是一场除了苦难外什么都不会得到的闹剧。”

“怎么了，小家伙，你在担心我？”

像是听到了什么有趣的事，伊万低笑出声，语尾竟有些上扬。

阿尔弗雷德没有回复，他盯着伊万露在衣袖之外的手，斯拉夫人原本就苍白的皮肤这下更是没了多少血色，青色的血管在微微透明的表皮下爬过。

“我可不是什么小家伙了。”至少现在没有人可以这么称呼他了。阿尔弗雷德低头嘬茶。

我担心你，本该如此，但他张嘴时还是没说出来。

“没什么，一点小毛病罢了。”伊万垂眸把茶杯放下，没有给阿尔弗雷德再次开口的机会，就推过来一个做工精美的黑漆木盒。

“这是什么？”阿尔弗雷德注意到盒子上属于帝国的纹章。

“是礼物。不打开看看吗？”

阿尔弗雷德揭开盒盖，盒壁随之散开，里面摆放着一枚巧夺天工的彩蛋。由翡翠打磨的薄叶构成蛋形的整体，宛若一团葱郁的灌木，其间缀满用剔透的红宝石雕琢而成的玫瑰花蕾，每一朵都有其自身独特的旋转纹路。

把它从架台上小心翼翼地取下，阿尔弗雷德用手抱着这枚彩蛋，就像兜起了整个春天。摸到开关，翡翠树叶依次舒展开，露出里面藏着的一只乳白色的袖珍兔子，眼睛是用米粒尖大小的水晶点缀，耳尖稍稍带黑。

“这是……”虽然阿尔弗雷德有听过法贝热的大名，实际见识还是第一次，名副其实比肩神明的工艺。

“拿着吧，小家伙。”压制住喉咙后的咳嗽，伊万的嗓音带上点沙哑，“我想它与你相称，很漂亮，不是吗？”

阿尔弗雷德顺着翠叶的轮廓抚过彩蛋，玉石的质感染上了人的体温，不再是方才刚拿出时的刺手。

这是一句无需多言的暗示。在这座山雨欲来的冬宫，老人当然比他这种孤闭了近一个世纪的国家更知晓这之后即将发生的一切。

所以他无论说什么都来不及了。放任四溢的情感淹没自己，阿尔弗雷德克制又放纵地拥抱住帝国的残骸，回应伊万每一次温柔的触摸，融化为这间装饰华美的棺椁内唯一的暖源。

那是圣彼得堡珍贵短暂的初春，可是再后来回忆的时候，阿尔弗雷德无论如何也想不起当时他们聊了什么，或许他和伊万说了路德维希被亚瑟截获的那份秘密电报，或许是那次撞见弗朗西斯站在索姆河岸眺望远方连绵的焦土。

而那枚彩蛋被他安置在床头的红木矮柜上，每每看见就情不自禁想到伊万虚弱的脸色和灼热的呼吸，电灯的白光跳跃在那些玫瑰花蕾的尖端，流光溢彩，在阿尔弗雷德看来却像是一滴滴凝结的眼泪。

他捏着那只兔子躺平，在它的肚皮上，刻有一排极小的希利尔字母，慢慢摸过去。

这是最后的春天。

阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛。

再后来，在某一天后，阿尔弗雷德重新把它封回木箱，塞进了那个灰尘弥漫的地下室。

“这个时代已经没有承载我的海，我是属于旧时代的船帆。”

记忆里，那是伊万留给他的最后一句话。

——————————————

黄金爵士时代昙花一现的那十年，阿尔弗雷德的性格像是被扔进去了一个搅拌机，打得稀碎再重新脱模。仿佛世纪初时那个满嘴理想主义拯救世界的英雄只是场一时兴起的剧本，他的上司在欧洲和本土双双吃了闭门羹，只得缩回北美继续挂上孤立的门牌，他也乐享于沉浸在自己迅速膨胀的资本金币海洋里肆意妄为地打滚。

那时候有很多人直说过阿尔弗雷德是个讨人厌的小混蛋。

这话不错，这小混蛋点着头同意，嬉皮笑脸地摇摇手指。好歹少了个形容词，阿尔弗雷德是个有钱又令人讨厌的小混蛋，而且长得还不错，他翘着腿补充。

他学的很快，又或许太快了，老乔治说的对，这东西本就不是学来的，只是天生流淌在他肮脏的血管里，只要他一接触旧大陆，自然而然地就融进了那片泥潭。

但阿尔弗雷德再也没能回去极北的雪国。只是有时会在伦敦非法的地下酒吧里，伙同弗朗西斯把亚瑟灌得死醉，然后听积怨已久的英国人敲着桌子挨个点名骂人，偶尔能听到伊万的名字，显然亚瑟对伊万的印象就没有好过，本世纪还更坏了。阿尔弗雷德摇晃着半杯蜂蜜威士忌，在一旁咯咯地笑出声。

看起来相当的没心没肺。

当然，他的变化也不是平白无故。在一个微妙的时间点，毫无准备的阿尔弗雷德意外见到了已然是苏俄的伊万，还有那枚闪亮的赤红徽章。那是在战后重建的德国，被冲昏头的他忘乎所以，甩下周围的人追了过去，伊万的再次出现推翻了他曾经自顾自的假设，果然，只是换了政体而已，不过是一张还没人用过的帆，国家怎么可能会死——

“你有什么事吗？美国。”

一瞬间，阿尔弗雷德想说的一切都在那双如西伯利亚高原上刮过的冰渣般冷漠的紫眼睛前冻结，属于伊万的眼睛。

嗯，所以是这样。两人的见面不到数秒，阿尔弗雷德就狼狈地落荒而逃。

对他来说，成长就在一夜之间，来得要稍晚了一些，但也算时机恰好。反正欧洲这圈人都知道他和伊万有那么一腿，毕竟他有至少近一个多世纪的时间扮演了个啥也不懂的愣头青，毫不遮掩地黏在伊万的衣角上，像只刚断奶的小狗。

那个时候的他在追逐太阳。禁酒令期间的某次偷渡，在湖中心飘动的小船上，东摇西晃的阿尔弗雷德搂着马修的肩膀醉醺醺地开口，指着天空中的圆月。他很贪心，懒得去在乎别人的目光，因为他想要拥有那轮冰原上的太阳。

马修叹气扶正他开始说胡话的兄弟，也只有阿尔弗雷德才会觉得那个人是太阳，怎么会有冻伤他人的太阳呢。

阿尔弗雷德一个打挺坐起身，小船差点被他带翻，用怪力拽过可怜的马修，开始给他念叨老贵族多么多么好，那个人温暖的长袍，那个人微凉的指尖，那个人厚实的胸膛，那个人读过的短诗，讲着讲着就全然变了味。

而马修只觉得烦，但也不忍心打断自己的兄弟，他的软心肠让他无法残忍地敲醒一个做着美梦的人。

第二天酒醒之后，兄弟俩默契地把昨晚的一切揉成一团扔进垃圾桶。

还没等逃避的阿尔弗雷德肆意挥霍完这十年，深埋在黄金和股票之下的灾厄窜出来狠狠地反噬了他，一场席卷全球多数国家的资本瘟疫，随着多米诺骨牌的第一块被推倒，引发的连锁反应点燃了整个世界。

也引燃了欧洲借以虚饰的那摊东拼西补的烂架子，早就埋下的火药桶接连爆炸，这次甚至早早地就把亚洲乃至大洋洲拖入这轮新一轮的绞肉机。

这一次他的上司是一位敏锐的优秀执棋者，如果问阿尔弗雷德个人的想法，他很喜欢罗斯福。他的国家向来无法在任何一件事上达成共识，阿尔弗雷德必须，也只能站在中间。但罗斯福在他上台的第一年，全然不顾反共反苏派的质疑，在16年鸵鸟政策后首次和苏联建交。

说的好像这是他的失恋史一样，阿尔弗雷德坐在总统的办公室里，盯着那份发行不久的报纸发呆。

“琼斯。”

“有什么事吗，罗斯福先生。”外表还只有十八岁的少年用完全不符的公式口吻报以微笑。

“他们称呼我为赤色分子，说我这样的政策是要把美国也变成共产主义国家。”总统看见他拿着的那份报纸。“那你呢，我的国家，你认为我是吗？”

“不，在我看来，你是绝对的资本主义拥护者。”阿尔弗雷德看向对方比他苍老的眼睛。“平衡上下并不容易，你只是看得比他们更远，也更低。”

“你觉得我会成功吗？”

“我希望你会成功。”

总统微微一笑，换了话题。

“那你觉得苏联是怎么样的国家？”

“我还没去过苏联，先生。”阿尔弗雷德刻意地回避了历史。“你看上去并不像他们那样反感苏联。”他抬头望着墙壁上的肖像画中的最后一位。

“要求一个争取自身生存而付出巨大牺牲的国家放弃本国人民的所取得的胜利，那本就是天真的想法。”总统停顿。“琼斯，你应该去见见他，未来我们肯定会有更多的交流。”这句话明显指向目标不再是国家。

“我会的，先生。”阿尔弗雷德撒谎。

时间滚过一轮又一轮，战争却没有停下步伐。

在前往莫斯科的载具上，阿尔弗雷德看着手中的报告，德国人最终还是撕裂了与苏联人的那纸绥靖协议，东线战场拉起。总统让他跟着霍普金斯去苏联，要求他用自己的眼睛去确认，在蒙受如此牺牲之后，苏联人的脊骨还是否坚挺，还值不值得他们的援助。

时隔多年，他重新踏上这片被冰霜笼罩的国度。

这里是那个人的心脏，和那时的圣彼得堡一样，肃杀的冷风中流动着铁锈的血腥，但又与那时压抑的死亡明显不一样，工人的呼吸使这座城市正在迸发前所未有的炙热生命力。

这里是苏联的中心。

一切疯狂有序的动员都是为了抵抗入侵者的脚步。

阿尔弗雷德可能永远无法适应这片土地的温度，手指刚伸出来就被冻得通红，他扯下碍事的兜帽，雪粒如毒蛇的信子钻进衣领，在这样的风雪里，伊万站在不远处等着他。

哦，阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼睛，雪沾上了他的镜片。

在被模糊的视线内，眼前的国家和过去的记忆混淆开来，伊万的外貌不曾有一点变化，笔挺的军装，曾经在苦难中磨砺出的气质如今灌入了一种全然不同的精神，就像翻涌不息的铁水红浆，那就是他拥抱的理想主义吗。

依旧如太阳一样耀眼。

尽管那双紧盯着他的眼睛里，只剩下疏远的冰雪。

熟悉的酸楚感密密麻麻地在心脏上扎根，人类的外表自然而然也赋予了他人类的情感，他暗中咬着舌尖，转移那里莫名泛起的多余阵痛。

换个角度来说，不愧是伊万，果然不会那么轻易就黯然退场呢。

上一次懦弱的他完全没看伊万几眼，就马上逃走了，现在的阿尔弗雷德已经可以完全控制住自己的情感，他对苏联的代表团点头示意，无视一旁白俄罗斯扎过来的视线，勾起他最新学会的荧屏笑容，飞舞的雪花融化在嘴角。

“好久不见了，苏维埃。你还站得直吗？”

“我是不会倒下的，美利坚。”

两人的手掌交握在一起。

——————————————

该怎么去描述那段历史呢。

整个世界最为暴戾的五十年。

没有人能确定自己是否还能活着见到第二天的太阳。

大地在枪林弹雨中化作焦土，天空永远揭不开那层烧燎的浓烟，战舰泄露的燃油在海面上燃成一线，灼伤了半边天幕。

焦灼的战况让东线的每一寸的泥土都浸透了双方的血和肉，极夜的寒冬降临，这片雪原上最为熟悉恐怖的诅咒吞噬了战场上的所有呼吸着的生命。

德军推进到了非常危险的距离，但也在精疲力尽中不得不中止攻势。苏联红军也不曾放弃一丝希望，他们奋战到死的成果保卫了整个国家，敌人也没能摧毁苏联的抵抗能力。

十一月的雪夜，阿尔弗雷德刚从欧洲归航的商船上跳下，转身就偷摸着随支援线悄悄跑来了苏联。

他从本土的情报部门得知了那些惨烈的战事，很难能让他安静地待在本土等消息，而且现在苏联是他的盟友，探望同条战线上的战友总得是合情合理的借口吧。

阿尔弗雷德跟着支援线到达了战火摧残后的莫斯科。

这座城市比起上一次见面，显得凄惨了许多，但那股沸腾的热血没有一丝褪色。

很少有人知道阿尔弗雷德说得上一口勉强够用的俄语，这并不是身为国的身份而使他获得的能力，只是过去的某次对某个人的兴趣使然。

轻车熟路地借着从领队军官那里顺来的威士忌和亲切的本地语言，他得到了一位苏联小哥的信任，在对方的指点下，他直奔城区外的营地。

身体里遗留的温暖化作一团团雾气从口中逸散，阿尔弗雷德在莫斯科掺杂着冰渣子的风中顶着寒流前进，周围与他擦肩而过的士兵个个面带疲惫，没有人可以保证，这个冬天将延续多久，他们心里都明白，这只是一时的中场休息。

莫名的，阿尔弗雷德觉得有人在呼唤他，那声音穿过渐息的风雪，穿过沉默的人群，温柔地牵起了他的手，就好像那个安静的午后，他和他最后的春天。

“阿尔弗。”

“琼斯。”

阿尔弗雷德转头望向人群的边缘，苏联就站在对面，帽檐上落了一层新雪，衬着新换的绷带都变得陈旧，对于美国人的出现，脸上意外地没有太多的惊讶。

“你在找我吗？琼斯。”苏联重复了第二遍。

“非正式的，我被喊去英国，顺道来看看你。”抛出这个完全站不住脚的借口，毫不在意他这个顺道已经偏到了北冰洋，阿尔弗雷德刻意地补充。“毕竟我们是盟友，不是吗？布拉金斯基。”

苏联点头，就像是接受了这个蹩脚的理由。“这里不太方便，有些碍着他们工作了，你跟我来这边吧。”

这片看来属于军队帐篷区的禁入地带，环视一周，也没能看到几个活人。运气不错，遮蔽视线的雪也在这个时候停下，他原地跺了跺脚，无处不在的寒意让他产生鞋底被浸湿的错觉。

“给你。”早就习惯的俄国人递过一杯冒着滚热白雾的杯子，阿尔弗雷德也没推脱，接过来暖在手心，酥麻的颗粒感从与杯子接触的地方传来。

“谢了，我还以为我会被冻成冰棍。”熟练地切换模式，美国人把他所剩无几的威严扫进垃圾桶，换上一副自来熟的笑容。

“这不算什么。”靠在一旁的墙壁上，紫眼睛从帽沿下盯着阿尔弗雷德。

两人的关系比起初见时，要缓和不少，但称不上友人，又不能算敌手，只是勉强站在同盟的一方，对于各自的领导者来说，算不上有多好的深交，但也没太大的仇恨，不冷不热。

“听说德国人在东线上耗干了血，至少这个冬天，他们没你们能撑得住。”阿尔弗雷德想了想，从最安全的话题开头。

“冬天的俄罗斯非常危险，而贝什米特从来记不清这点。”伊万喝了一口自己的那杯。“霜雪就是我们的壁垒。”

“但他们不会放弃的。”阿尔弗雷德指尖轻点杯壁，“北非战场虽然难缠，但也不是没有胜算，我想轴心他们可能要集中起来主攻东线，有消息是驻留法国的兵力已经被抽走了。”

“眼下联盟已经在重新动员，这个冬天我就会将他们赶出我的土地，或者让他们永远留下，以冰冻的姿态。”深埋于骨髓中的战意在俄国人的话语中摩擦出血味。“我想柏林会很开心成为我的一部分。”

那双眼睛重新染上了阿尔弗雷德所熟知的温度。

“不会那么快结束的。”想起上半年国会与日本接连失败的谈判，太平洋上蔓延起熟悉的火药味。“这个冬天还会延续很久。” 

“你在害怕吗，琼斯，明明远离这场战争，还在最安全的地方。”

阿尔弗雷德满脸错愕地抬头，他，害怕？

伊万一步未移，视线从高挺的鼻梁边下瞥，这不是疑问句，披着满身战火余烬的苏联在笑，就仿佛是很多年前，站在叶卡捷琳娜女帝旁的高大帝国，自上而下凝视着那个跨洋而来请求援助的弱小殖民地。

“你还在把我当做小孩吗？”

他反问。

“没有，我从来没有把你当过孩子对待。”迅速收回了目光，伊万凝视着黑夜里模糊不清的远方，“你现在也是世界上最强大的国家之一，不会再有人小看你。”

铁质杯柄在阿尔弗雷德的力气下扭曲。

“这不是棋局，你知道吧，阿尔弗雷德。”一息之间，满室未爆发的窒息感随着这个名字被冲刷得不留丝毫痕迹。“他们作为我们的大脑，我们的心脏，我们力量的来源，那可不单单只是一个人，王是人，兵也是人，这决定了战争的一切可能都不可预测，你将不再置身事外。”

“我当然清楚。”阿尔弗雷德松开手指，那副笑容早已脱落，暴露出来是他隐藏已久的坏脾气，“可我大老远跑过来可不是来听你说教的。”

“那么，你来这里是为了什么？”

一时兴起罢了。

阿尔弗雷德又一次失声。

他很擅长于那些油腔滑调的应和，也没少说些塘塞敷衍的谎言，那些话在舌尖滚过，不曾有半点犹豫。

可是现在对着这张脸，他说不出口。

该死的布拉金斯基，该死的俄国佬，阿尔弗雷德咬牙一口灌下那杯已经失去温度的热水，下一秒被口腔里爆炸开的灼烧感呛住，烈焰般的热度从喉咙窜入鼻腔。

“什……么…咳咳”

捂着嘴巴疯狂地干咳，喝得太快完全没来得及阻止，状若白水的酒液已经滑入胃袋，不苦不涩，只是单纯至极的工业酒精味。

好，他忘了，伊万·布拉金斯基就是被切成上百段，也不会改变丝毫对伏特加的爱，他怎么会忘了这点，俄罗斯的水那当然是伏特加。

视觉已经开始模糊，咳嗽加剧高浓度酒精对大脑的掌控，快要窒息的阿尔弗雷德踉跄地倒下，直直坠入了一个冰冷的怀抱，却无比的熟悉。

“哦，看来你还是个不能喝酒的孩子。”上方传来那人挪揄的声音。

他抗议地哼哼，打了个满是酒气的嗝，太有意思了，已经看见重影的阿尔弗雷德眨巴眼睛，辛辣的酒气作用下，泪水在眼框里打转，映得那双透蓝的眼眸有了曾经的稚气，脸颊涨得通红，最终本能顺势接管理智，放弃了勉强的思考。

“闭…嘴吧，伊万…咳咳…我是来这里找你的——”

阿尔弗雷德拽着围巾凑了上去。

装作听不见伊万的叹气，阿尔弗雷德什么都不知道。

再一次，他又回到了1917年的春日。

更后面的事，就没有留在阿尔弗雷德的记忆里了。

那是1941年的十一月。

离莫斯科反击战只有不到一个月的时间。

同时。

离珍珠港被空袭还有不到一个月的时间。

——————————————

1945年的尾声。

旧世界的终点，新一轮的起点。

欧洲，亚洲，非洲。

地中海，大西洋，太平洋。

西西里岛上的白旗，柏林国会大厦上的红旗，最终所有的一切归寂于一轮在岛国上升起的无声黑日。

这场前所未有的战争终于结束了。

人们在任何一个可能看得见的地方为同盟的胜利狂欢，也有人带上一束花或是一瓶酒去祭奠没能熬过去的那些灵魂。

而真正看清局势的人已经开始祈祷，希望这个世界还能再熬过一场未知但已然不断接近的战争。

东方与西方的关系越发紧张。

阿尔弗雷德在等人。

他相信，前脚刚踏上莫斯科的土地，后脚那个人的耳目一定早就把他从华盛顿到这里的全部行程统统整理好并摆在办公桌上了。

于是就更没心思做什么遮掩，阿尔弗雷德知道，对方也在等他。

凭借记忆中的印象，一路转转悠悠地回到那个雪夜的营地，战后这里早就被拆除完毕，几个月的废弃让这里冒出一层疯长的野草，不复当初的模样。

再也找不到那间临时搭起来的小屋了。

脚尖踩到什么硬物，本着好奇，阿尔弗雷德屈膝把它捡起来，蒙蒙的天光下，看清是一枚五角的红星徽章，镰刀锤子的纹刻滑过金芒，边角锈迹斑斑，不知是从谁的帽子上滑落，又或许它的主人也沉睡在这片冻土之下。

他用力捏紧那枚星星，棱角刺进指腹，对着无人的荒野出声抱怨。

“我等了你两个多小时。”

身后唦唦的脚步声清晰起来。

“我可不能像你一样闲得满世界乱跑，你应该感谢你的下属。”

“这你也知道了，我还有什么是你不知道的吗？”阿尔弗雷德故作调侃，转身面对伊万，“你的人至少有三次混进了我明明不开放给游客的地区。”

“希望这能给你一个教训，下次好好把重要的核实验室保护起来。”毫不在意被戳穿，伊万理顺被风吹乱的围巾。“你的新总统缺少了些自制。”

“我不能否认这点。”阿尔弗雷德转着鞋跟，碾平了脚下的杂草，“不过没关系，这糟糕的世界上少不了他一个。你看，连霍普金斯也失败了。”

“他不会成功，这是必然。”苏联人自始至终都没有露出一点敌意，宛如一潭林间的深水。“我的上司对他评价甚高，但他改变不了结局。”

“是啊，他不能改变，没有人可以。”想起那个已经离去的人，美国略有些许的停顿，但被他掩饰得很快，“所以那些人在说，在报纸上，在收音机里，在最新的电视中，说战争结束了、世界和平了，那我现在感受到的是什么。”

“对彼此的不信任。”活过更久的意识体回答，“积压的危机感，沸腾的不安感，一目了然。那是你我的心脏，没人比我俩更清楚接下来即将上演的剧本。但你看，人类世界一直就是这样运行的。”

“从一个泥潭爬向另外一个泥潭。”阿尔弗雷德说着把那枚徽章抛过去，翻滚出一道金色的弧度，“你是说他们永远不会吸取过去的教训吗。”

“不，不是他们。”入手的徽章还留有那人指尖的暖意，伊万描摹过那道苏维埃的刻印。“那就是我们自己。”

国家是工具，是机器，是土地之上包容万象的集合，不论好坏，不论对错。

微凉的湿润点在被冻得透红的鼻尖，阿尔弗雷德仰头，不知何时，渐渐暗淡的天空飘落细碎的银白。

下雪了。

他翻平手掌接过一点飘雪，极北之国的凛冬让它落在手套的皮革上也不曾融化。

“这个冬天又要持续多久？”

“我不知道。”

“那我又要等吗？”

“我们只能等待——”

“可我等了很久了。”突然间情绪迸发的阿尔弗雷德打断了伊万的话，更年轻且又狂妄的国家提高了声音，雪花像糖霜一样缀在他蜂蜜色的发丝上。“太久了，你不能再继续骗我了，伊万。”

荒原上，除了如刀刮似的寒风外就只剩下愈下愈大的簌簌白雪，阿尔弗雷德浸透烈火的语句熊熊燃烧，穿透雪幕，在伊万那颗本该遗失于冻土之下的心脏上留下一道灼伤，不是很痛，相反，那是一种化冰的麻。

他笑了，弯起眉眼，那些国家总说他是西伯利亚的极寒里雕琢而成的冷漠冰人，骨子里是暴躁不安的征服欲，但伏尔加河流经的东欧平原也赐予了他柔和的眉梢，他非常，非常温柔地开口，仿佛这些年失去的那些专属于阿尔弗雷德的帝俄碎片都重新从老照片的角落浮起。

“是的，我没有忘记，一次都不曾忘记，阿尔弗。”

那是他的万尼亚。

伊万就站在阿尔弗雷德的两步外，即使下着羽毛似的雪，苏联人也能清楚地看见美国人镜片后海天一色的碧蓝眼眸，那里盛着他所无比眷念的春日苍穹。

多想再抱抱他的阿尔弗，吻去那双眼睫沾上的落雪，而他的双肩如此沉重，连一根手指都动不了，那里背负了太多，他灼热的理想，他苦难的人民。

如果仅是人的话，或许他可以以死誓忠于祖国的职责，又以灵魂忠于彼此的爱情，恰恰他是国家。

“但我已经不允许我再记得了。”

重新把自己的胸腔剖开，掏出冰冷的心脏，插上最为决绝的一刀，剜去那块最柔软的心尖。

捧在手心。

那是一个阿尔弗雷德眼熟至极的黑盒，跨越了二十八年的时光，只是不再带有帝国的印记。

“所以这是我想送给你的礼物，我知道，迟早你都会来找我。”

阿尔弗雷德在伊万喊他名字的时候就安静下来，听着伊万的每一句话，收敛起所有的尖刺和锋芒，原本红润的嘴唇在刺骨的低温中被冻得和纸一般白，衬着那张少年外貌的脸，迷茫的像个贪玩后找不到家的孩子。

但阿尔弗雷德早就不是孩子了。

他接过伊万的礼物，和当时的那枚玫瑰灌木彩蛋一样，但这是一颗凝固着冬意的蛋，通体用剔透的水晶雕琢，仿佛一块捂不化的坚冰，寒意刺骨，冷光流转，在里面可以清楚地看到一朵剪掉的玫瑰，赤红如火，不像那只雕刻而成的宝石兔子，是一朵真实的玫瑰，还只是花蕾的形态，收拢的花瓣如丝绒，摆不上几天就会枯萎。

“所以这是谢礼，也是最后的告别。”

随着这句话的结束，十二点的钟声响起，仙度瑞拉也失去她的魔法，她应该老实地藏起那些黄金色的梦回到那间闭塞的地下室。

针刺的寒意一点点渗入手足，蚕食走每一丝余热，化为麻木的酸痛。

无疾而终的同盟，无疾而终的怨恨，无疾而终的信任。

阿尔弗雷德喃喃。

“这不会是最后。”

又一字一顿地咬出来。

“我不允许这是最后。”

伊万凝望阿尔弗雷德离去的身影，雪很快就吞没了对方凌乱的足迹，他站在原地，从诞生就陪伴着俄罗斯这个名字的寒冬夜幕将他包裹。

“好。”他回答。

而白桦林沉默不语。

1945年十二月的末尾，阿尔弗雷德失去了他的春天。

——————————————

他不太记得自己怎么离开的苏联。

晃动的房间内，散落一地的是零零碎碎的水晶碎片，锋利的尖端在白炽灯下折射出满地的泪光。

蜷缩在木椅上的美国侧过身，盯着满地狼籍发呆，没有人能读懂他的情绪。

举起手，悬在眼前，露出手心里的赤色。

张嘴。

阿尔弗雷德咬住那枚花蕾，碾出猩红的花汁，吞下所有碎片。

铁幕升起，凛冬将至。

—end—

**Author's Note:**

> 霍普金斯是七月份来的莫斯科，那里不可能下雪，但我写完才意识到，非常抱歉。


End file.
